The Alex Oreo Affair
by Big-Wired
Summary: Sam studies way too much, so it's up to Clover to do something about it! Mainly by tossing Alex at Sam with a bag of oreos in hand.


"How long has she been working now?" 

"Three hours! She's like, totally obsessed over this test."

"Maybe we should take it as a hint to study ourselves."

"No way! We need to help our friend! Alex, this mission, if you so choose to accept it, because you really have no other choice anyway, is to take this secret weapon..." Clover held up a full bag of oreos.

Alex blinked as she leaned against the wall just outside Sam's bedroom. It was nearing the end of the semester, and that meant finals were soon at hand. That also meant that Sam, the smartest of the trio of teenage spies, had gone into Super Omega Study Mode, which also meant that she was blowing off most of the stuff that they usually did together on their time off in order to study.

The brunette glanced down at the bag of cookies, and then back up at Clover. "Are you sure? I mean... I know she likes to study and all, and she's been especially busy lately and all..."

"No choice, Alex. I have to deploy the big guns! Or in this case, the subtle ones... well, one... being you. Now take that bag of oreos, get in there, and work your magic!"

Opening the door, Clover shoved some random books into Alex's free hand and then shoved the still reluctant spy into Sam's bedroom. "At least it's cleaner than last time," Alex thought as she approached Sam and tapped her on the shoulder.

No response, so she did it again. "Uh, Sam? Mind if I study in here with you too?"

Sam glanced up from her books, and smiled. "Certainly... although, I'm going to be doing this mostly by myself. I can help you with math later if you like."

"Oh, that's alright. Just that, you're so inspiring when you're working so hard at your studies that it helps me to study if I see you studying." And it was true too. Alex really did get a wonderful vibe from watching Sam commit such a large amount of time to memorizing and practicing everything from English to Math to History. Of course, she didn't really stay around for the hours and hours, but it was still inspiring.

Sam blushed lightly. "Thank you, Alex... ummm... the desk is kinda full, no room, but there is on the bed. Make yourself at home."

"Brought some oreos along too, hope you don't mind."

"No, just don't get any crumbs on the bed."

Alright, phase one was complete. Smiling, Alex took a seat on the bed, arranged her books out, and then opened the bag of cookies. Looking down at the books, she realized that they were Clover's. To be more specific, they were Clover's homework assigements. She looked out the crack of the bedroom door, and saw her blonde friend wink mischeviously back at her.

"Oh very funny, Clover," Alex thought before setting down to work.

* * *

The Alex Oreo Affair  
WRITTEN BY: Jamie Jeans 

Started:December 8th, 2004  
Finished: December 8th, 2004   
Edited: December 11th, 2004

Just a little something I wrote for Racewing after he mentioned the thought of Alex chewing and licking away on oreo cookies.

These characters are not mine but belong to Marathon. I'm only borrowing them for a little bit. And having one eat oreos.

* * *

Sam couldn't be sure when the soft noise had begun, only that it had raised enough in volume to begin tickling away at her attention, as though trying to draw it away from her current subject of study, chemistry. She pushed the urge to turn and follow the direction of the noise away and hunched back down, but the sound, an almost soft mewing, purring... licking? She couldn't tell which, and now it was increasing, but only a little bit at a time. 

Sighing, she leaned up from the desk and rolled her head, feeling her neck pop audibly, and turned around in her chair.

Sitting on the bed hunched over her own books was Alex, the bag of oreos beside her, and the brunette in question slowly, almost deliberately so, licking the cream of one cookie off bit by bit with gentle strokes of her tongue. There was a look on her face of bliss, and yet hunger, which Sam had seen whenever her friend got her favorite plain pizza with soy cheese every Wednesday at lunch, but never to the extent that she was seeing now.

Setting the cookie down, Alex let out a soft breath, with a smile of contentment on her face before pulling it back up for another slow lick, and Samantha could swear that Alex was now purring as her tongue meet the sugary white goodness. She also found that she was looking a little too closely, almost staring in fact, and went to turn back to her studies. After all, she had only been at it for three and a half hours, and there was still plenty of daylight to burn.

Yup, she was going to turn back and ignore Alex's soft mews of delight, the curling of her tongue working over the dark cookie and over the frosting, again and again...

Yes... any moment now.

Yup...

Alright, one more second...

Really, right now.

Another soft moan of delight from Alex finally made it clear to Sam that she was not going to be able to get back to studying right away, and so she decided to speak up on the matter.

"Alex..." She coughed, and grabbed the bottle of mineral water on her desk, surprised at how dry her throat had become. She cleared her throat and tried it again. "Alex?" There, her voice hadn't cracked that time.

"Hmmm?" Alex looked up, the now bare cookie slowly being taken into her mouth bit by bit and nibbled at the same time.

"I... umm..." Alex had taken up another oreo, twisted off the top, and was licking it again. "I..."

"Oh, you want one? Sure, Sam." Alex got up off the bed and gave one to her friend, whom simply held it as Alex sat back down and resumed licking the cream.

With an effort, Sam tore herself away from the sight to concentrate on her books, but the soft mewing of her friend remained a gentle verbal reminder of what she was doing on her bed, aside from studying. Her hand flexed, almost crushing her own cookie, and Sam took a few deep breaths to calm herself and return to work.

But damned if the image of Alex working her magic on that cookie wouldn't stop intruding on her thoughts. It would have been annoying if it hadn't been so distracting in the first place. Thinking back, Sam really wished she hadn't looked in the first place and, in a fit of frustration, crushed the cookie in her hand without thinking.

"What? Ohhh..." She held up her hand, sighing at the mess she had made of it when a pair of hands took it in a gentle embrace.

"Awww, Sammie, you crushed your cookie." Alex took a seat on the edge of the desk and leaned in. "Let me take care of it... after all, don't want those crumbs over your books, now do you?"

Before Sam could protest, Alex leaned in and began to scoop the pieces of cookie off of her friend's hand with her tongue. Being this close, Sam could easily see the tongue curl up a bit, acting as a shovel before Alex pressed in closer with her mouth and literally kissed the treat off of her hand.

"Oh, and you smooshed some of the cream on your palm too... and the fingers... let me get that," Sam barely heard her friend say over the beating of her own heart, which now doubled as Alex gave her a sly smile, curled her tongue about her pinkie finger, and draw the tip into her mouth.

Sam could have sworn she heard a whimper, that was hers too to boot, as Alex drew the finger further into her mouth, past the point where the cream had smeared over it, and played her tongue over the tip. She couldn't see what Alex was doing, but she could sure as heck feel it, and the sensation of Alex's nimble tongue gliding down, cleaning her finger off, sent a shiver through her.

Alex pulled up off the finger, only to draw it into her mouth again, and play her tongue over it, only now the brunette was locking eyes with her friend, and smiling about her finger. Shakily, Sam reached for the bottle of mineral water and gulped down a mouthful too fast to actually do her any good as Alex moved onto the next finger, doing to it what she had done to the last, but even more so, if that was possible.

Her studies all but forgotten, Sam remained frozen in place as Alex worked her magic on each of the redhead's sensitive fingers, sending wonderful shivers of pleasure through her. A distant part of her mind, the part that hadn't been overcome by the power of Alex, simply pointed out that if this had been Alex's goal the entire time, to make Sam forget her studies, then she had succeeded quite spectacularly.

Alex pulled the middle finger out of her mouth. "Wow, and to think, Sammie, I've still got your palm to do..."

Sam groaned, almost falling out of her chair. Maybe... maybe it was time for a break after all.

* * *

Send any and all C&C to  



End file.
